In a Field of Wildflowers
by SkullOfRoses
Summary: If someone oblivious to the carnage stumbled upon these two, they might think the man and woman were simply lovers sleeping together in a field of flowers. Mikasa and Levi are unrelated. Oneshot


Mikasa Ackerman was dying. It was a simple fact, nothing to be frightened of; she had injuries that were far too dire to recover from. The battle had been violent (as they always were) and the bit of Titan tooth lodged next to her heart was evidence of that. There were bodies strewn over the field of wildflowers, most ruined beyond recognition, some with only a single limb remaining.

Mikasa sighed at the pain. She had done her duty to Eren's family. She had knocked the boy out when he was trying to stay with her, ordered- _begged_ -the other members to take him away. They had done so, and now Mikasa was alone save for the gentle breeze ruffling her hair and the smell of death.

She closed her eyes but they fluttered open a moment later when a shadow fell over her face. Levi stood like a statue, breathing heavily. His left arm was missing, and there was a large and deadly gash crisscrossing his stomach.

She gazed up at him with an empty expression, though she was somewhat surprised when he managed to pick her up. She shouldn't have been; Levi was anything but weak. Carrying her in his remaining arm, the man walked over to a small patch of trees that had survived the Titans rampage.

He lay her down amongst the roots before lying next to her himself, fingers fluttering over her own. There was a moment of silence and then, "Do you think it will hurt to die?"

Mikasa's voice sounded like a song in the silent world. Levi glanced at her, blood trickling from between his thin lips.

He thought for a moment. "I do not think so. Why would there be suffering only for it to continue? No, there must be something different."

"Do you believe in a god? An afterlife?"

"Maybe."

She did not say anything about his answer, deciding that she didn't care. What mattered was that she wouldn't die alone.

A bug crawled over her knee. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled before going ominously silent.

"Are you afraid to die?" Levi asked suddenly, still staring at her face.

Mikasa looked at the stars. Funny, how they always stayed the same. No matter how many cities were torn to nothing, how many people perished, the sky never changed.

"Not really. I don't think I can be scared any more. I've seen too many people die to fear something so unknown."

Levi smiled, though it was a little rusty. "What an interesting person you are."

Mikasa's heart hammered violently in her aching chest.

" _I love you,_ " she choked out, biting her cheek so hard it bled. She didn't notice the taste of blood anymore, used to the salty flavor by now.

Levi did not reply with words. He lifted up her hand and kissed the top, smearing blood onto her pale skin before allowing it to return to her side. Mikasa wished she could stay around a little longer, to see if those stolen moments in Levi's tent meant anything more than lust. But her time was running out.

"I hope I can see you again, wherever we end up," she whispered.

He chuckled without mirth. "I hope that you stay far away from where _I_ will go."

Mikasa smiled with all the warmth her tragic life had lacked. "I don't think you deserve what you think you do. You're a good person deep down, Levi. This world just brings out the worst in all of us."

A sharp, numbing pain coursed through her body and she let out a little cry. It was time; her vision was getting blurry.

It took a moment for her to gather the strength to speak.

"Goodnight, Levi," she wheezed and then was still.

Levi waited in a sad silence for a moment before sighing, "Sleep well, Mikasa."

His own eyes had gone glassy and there was a pleasant nothingness filling his entire body, taking away the pain and making him feel as if he was floating.

His fingers tightened around her own before going limp.

If someone oblivious to the carnage stumbled upon these two, they might think the man and woman were simply lovers sleeping peacefully together in a field of flowers.

They would be mistaken.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's hoping everyone's in character**


End file.
